


even after all these years

by silvergalaxy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleepovers, mentions of bobby because bobby horan is THE MAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergalaxy/pseuds/silvergalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's stayed at Harry's house before, of course, but not since <em>it</em> happened.</p><p><em>It</em> was the kiss Harry gave him two weeks ago at Zayn’s party. A slightly nervous, soft kiss, but a kiss nonetheless, and Niall can’t shake it from his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even after all these years

They're sitting together on Harry's bed, in a silence that may have been awkward if not for the fact that Niall always feels comfortable in Harry's presence. The room is tidier than the last time Niall visited, and he wonders if Harry had made the extra effort to impress him now that they were finally trying this whole boyfriend thing out.

He’s at Harry's under the pretense that they're working overnight on an important project, and he hopes that Bobby won't be suspicious. There isn’t a reason for him to be, honestly, but Niall had made up a dozen awful and ridiculous situations in his head about his dad finding out he was snogging Harry.

The night before, he walked up to his father to let him know he was staying the night at Harry’s place.

“Dad?” he had questioned, turning the corner into their cramped kitchen. Bobby was at the stove, a wooden ladle in his hand and crinkles at the corners of his pleasant eyes. He merely hummed, gesturing for Niall to continue.

“I’m going to sleep at Harry’s tomorrow night to finish some homework, that alright?” In one of his made up situations, this is where Bobby would turn into an all knowing entity, explode and tell Niall that kissing boys wasn’t accepted in the Horan household. Niall knew logically Bobby would never in his life say such a thing to him, if anything he’d be proud and patient and respectful about it, but Niall’s imagination has a tendency to run wild in nerve wracking situations.

“Okay,” Bobby replied with ease. “D’you need me to give you a lift over there? I get off from work after supper.” Niall must've looked surprised, because Bobby huffed out a light chuckle. “What did you expect me to say, no? It’s not like you haven’t been sleeping there for the past ten years,” he supplies.

He's stayed at Harry's house before, of course, but not since _it_ happened.

 _It_ was the kiss Harry gave him two weeks ago at Zayn’s party. A slightly nervous, soft kiss, but a kiss nonetheless, and Niall can’t shake it from his mind.

Niall scuffs his toe against the shiny floor. “Yeah, yeah that’d be good. Thanks, Da.”

“You know I don’t mind. Now go get Greg down here, supper’s ready.”  


He’s brought out of his thoughts when Harry grabs his hand with his own, his palm warm and soft against Niall’s. Niall swivels so he can get a better view of him, and smiles shyly. Which is fucking weird, because he never does anything shyly when it comes to Harry, but he guesses it has something to do with the fact that he’s been waiting not so patiently for a follow up kiss to the one at the party for weeks now.

Harry returns the grin, and squeezes their hands together a little before scootching back towards his headboard.

“What did you think of that substitute for Mr. Rossiter today?” He asks, and Niall snorts ungracefully, because honestly. Is that really what Harry wants to talk about now?

“He was fine,” Niall shrugs, shaking his head back and forth in amusement. He pushes himself backwards so he’s sitting next to Harry at the head of the bed. Niall can feel Harry’s body heat along the side of his leg where his thigh meets Harry’s. “Is that why you invited me over tonight? To talk about physics teachers?”

“No, did you want to talk about physics teachers?”

“Of course not, I wanted to --” What did he want to do? _Kiss you_ , his mind screams at him, but he can’t just come out and say that, it’d be too blunt, even for him. Harry is smirking at him knowingly now, as if he can read Niall’s mind. Niall wouldn’t be overly surprised if he could, they’d known each other long enough.

Harry slowly raises his right hand, his long fingers cupping Niall’s heated face with a surprising tenderness. Niall’s heart is beating in overtime, and he’d probably be embarrassed about it if Harry wasn’t surging forward to attach their lips at the same moment. It’s nice. Really, really fucking nice, and Niall absently twines his arms around Harry’s neck. He lets Harry take control of the kiss, his mouth moving with a finesse that leaves Niall breathless, aching for more. He thinks he can taste the faint flavour of the strawberry candies they ate after supper on Harry’s tongue, and he barely registers being lowered backwards so he’s resting completely on Harry’s soft mattress.

“This?” Harry murmurs. “Is this what you wanted?”

“Yes,” Niall breathes out raggedly, greedily pulling Harry back down for more. There’s an itch in the back of his mind telling him that they shouldn’t be doing this with Harry’s mother due to come home any minute, but lets himself get carried away in the kiss. Harry nips at his lower lip, swiftly and gently, before smiling against the side of Niall’s cheek.

Niall takes the chance to roll them sideways, his hand travelling up Harry’s shirt. His skin is warm, and Niall rubs his hand over Harry’s side carefully, his fingertips squeezing lightly at the curve of his waist. Harry lodges a leg between Niall’s thighs, causing Niall to groan quietly, hesitantly rubbing himself against it.

He glances up, which he immediately regrets because Harry is looking piercingly into his eyes. Niall looks away suddenly, feeling shy but still so helplessly turned on and overwhelmed. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches a glimpse of a so-called “friendship scrapbook” he had made Harry when they were nine, and he begins to laugh. He can’t stop himself, and he’s giggling uncontrollably until Harry shifts his hips so that he’s thrusting up against Niall, and Niall’s laugh turns into a loud moan. He claps a hand over his mouth, but Harry prys it away a moment later.

“Stop that,” he mumbles, reeling Niall back in for more kisses, their lips wet and tinged a dark red from the continual biting. “I wanna hear you,” he says, sliding their hips together in an uneven rhythm. Niall moans again, louder this time, his noises almost fully muffled by Harry’s mouth. He reaches down bravely, fumbling with the metal zipper and attempting to pull the fabric down.

“Not now,” Harry whispers, not unkindly. “Mum will be home in a minute. Another time, I promise.”

Niall nods eagerly, not overly upset as Harry continues frotting against him, feels Harry’s cock pushing against his own through the rough denim fabric of their pants. He thinks his brain might have melted along with his heart, because the only thing on his mind right now are Harry’s insistent lips and wandering hands and the fact that Harry has promised him they’ll do this _again_. His own hands are still shoved up Harry’s shirt, mapping out patterns with his fingers across Harry’s newest tattoos.

It’s when Harry sneaks his hand into the front of Niall’s boxers and begins pumping his hand over Niall’s dick that Niall finally comes, his eyes fluttering closed as he cries out. It happened much too quickly in his opinion, and he must’ve voiced his thoughts because Harry hushes him.

“We’ve always got later,” he assures, and Niall hums in agreement, presses their lips together and returns the favour by sliding his hand down Harry’s pants and over his bulge, palming him before wrapping his fingers around the shaft, teasing momentarily before beginning a steady rhythm that has Harry spilling over his hand in a matter of minutes.

There are sounds of cars on the street in the distance, and the cool evening air is drifting through an open window, bringing goosebumps to Niall’s skin that Harry’s palms quickly soothe. The kiss has slowed, becoming lighter and sleepy, and Niall finds himself liking the soft smooches just as much a the hot, sloppy ones from before. They pull apart slowly, and Harry lets out a pleased sigh, letting Niall burrow into his chest.

“We really should clean up,” he murmurs soon after, and Niall can’t help but agree, his boxers damp and uncomfortable. 

They begrudgingly sit up, leaving the warm bed behind them in favour of clean clothes and hot showers. Niall lets Harry clean up first, and by the time Niall reenters the room in a cotton towel, Harry already is in bed with an opening movie screen on the television. 

Niall sends him a smile, and shuffles across the dimly lit room to the duffel bag he brought to Harry’s. It’s a struggle, fumbling through the bag and trying to keep his towel up at the same time, but it doesn’t take him long to realize that in all his excitement he had forgotten to pack something to wear to bed. The tight jeans he was wearing earlier certainly won’t do, and he turns half apologetically to Harry, who is watching him curiously from his perch. 

“I forgot sleep clothes,” Niall says, and gestures to the lack of pajamas in his bag.

“Oh,” Harry exclaims, pushing himself up, the mattress squeaking under the change in weight. He saunters across the room until he reaches Niall, and places a hand on the small of Niall’s back as he fiddles with his dresser drawers. “You can wear these. If you want?” He says eventually, dangling a pair of blue sweat pants and a soft looking shirt from his hand.

“Thanks, yeah,” Niall says appreciatively, taking the clothes from Harry and wandering back into the bathroom, sending one last grin behind him as he goes.

He dries off and slips into Harry’s clothes easily, the pants obviously much too long, falling over the tips of his toes and getting caught under the sole of his foot. The shirt is a better fit, but just as soft and warm as he expected it to be. He risks a look in the mirror, and he knows he looks a bit goofy - but he’s comfortable and sleepy and he doubts Harry will mind. 

He’s right about the last part. Harry looks at him happily when he pads back out of the bathroom, nearly tripping over their pile of untouched school books. “You look good,” Harry tells him, not a trace of a lie in his tone. Niall’s flattered, he really is, because even though he occasionally thinks Harry may be delusional he still appreciates the compliment.

“Thank you,” he chuckles, snuggling down into the covers, Harry pressed closely next to him. Niall reaches over and hits the play button, and the opening scene appears on screen. “They’re really cosy,” he remarks to Harry, his fingers playing with the hem of the pants. 

“So that’s what this was all about, huh? You just wanted to get into my pants,” Harry says, a smile brightening his face.

Niall laughs, squeezing Harry’s side. “Very clever, Harry.”

“I thought so,” Harry murmurs. “It’s true though.”

Niall blushes, but nods and lays his head on Harry’s shoulder, turning towards the television in time to see Matthew Broderick begin to devise an ingenious plan to skip school. 

“It is.”

Niall doesn't remember when he drifted off, but does remember waking up at one point throughout the night snuggled under Harry's arm with his fingers gently massaging Niall's scalp. It's the best he's felt in a while, and he can't shake the feeling of happiness that's come over him.

Harry wakes up Niall the next morning with a quick round of kisses, a complaint about snoring, and a date planned on Friday night. Niall doesn’t stop smiling for the entire day.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the scripts song "for the first time" 
> 
> if you find any mistakes please let me know, i finished this around midnight so it's highly probable that i made some awful typos!
> 
> find me on tumblr @ bumblingniall or niallachu :-) i'd love to hear what you thought!


End file.
